1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composite transformer and a power converter including the same, and more particularly, a composite transformer achieving reduction in size and weight by increasing the degree of magnetic coupling, and a power converter including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
JP2006-149054A discloses various voltage converters achieving reduction in size and weight to easily ensure electrical energy used in an electric vehicle or the like.
A conventional DC-DC converter has an inductor and a transformer connected to the inductor, which are discretely provided.